Kitsune
by Godisgood3
Summary: I had made the mistake. He knew now. He knew the darkest secret I had never wanted to share. I searched his face for fear, shock, or disgust. I didn't get any of those emotions. Instead he looked at me with adoration. I caught something that could resemble love. And in that moment I knew that he and I were meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue:**

I had made the mistake. He knew now. He knew the darkest secret I had never planned on sharing. I searched his face for fear, shock, or disgust. I didn't get any of those emotions. Instead he looked at me with adoration. I caught something that could resemble love. And in that moment I knew that he and I were meant to be.

**Chapter 1 **

** High school crushes**

I had started my freshman year at the La Push High School. My mom and I had moved down with family friends Hope and Jackie, who were part Quileute. Hope and Jackie had 1/8 Quileute blood

Hope was two years older than me and Jackie was three but we were still close.

When the summer ended and school started I thought I was going to die! The school had no advanced classes and I had pretty much covered what high school had to offer.

I was so bored by 2nd period that I considered pretending to be sick so I could go home. But mom would see past that and she wanted me in school. I groaned silently and sat back. The work was so easy! I had finished the entire period's work in ten minutes! I still had fifty minutes left for crying out loud!

"Miss Regan, can you explain to me why you are just sitting there and not doing your work?" the teacher asked obviously trying to embarrass me.

"I would love to!" I start, "I am sitting here because my mom thinks this is good for me and I'm actually learning something, and I am doing nothing because I finished all this crap you call work."

"Excuse me!" he shouts.

"Watch my lips! I finished all the crap you call work!" I said slowly.

"Alright let me see then." He smiled like he was smart.

I smirked at him as he looked over what he had assigned me. His smile turned to a scowl.

"I told you! Now do you have anything challenging?"

He shuffled away to his desk.

So for the reminder of the class I sat back and relaxed. When the annoying bell rang I jumped up and walked to the next class.

I sighed as I sat in the chair. I still had five classes left!

My partner sat down next to me.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new to La Push?" he asked.

I turned my head to him. He was cute. He was obviously tan, his hair was black and thick.

"Yeah, I just moved from Colorado three months ago, I'm Faith!"

"I'm Seth," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Seth! Now High school won't be so dreadful!"

"You don't like school?" he asked.

"I love it! When you actually learn something!" I laughed.

"It's only the first day though, there is hardly any work," he reasoned.

"I got the syllabus, there ain't nothing I don't know on there!"

The teacher called the class to order and handed out a syllabus.

I mentally checked off the list on the paper and sighed again. Why couldn't I graduate early!

"Do you know everything on that list?" Seth asked.

"Yup!" I sighed.

"Why haven't you graduated yet?"

"What can you read my mind? I was just thinking that!"

Seth chuckled.

Gosh he was so cute! I blushed a little and looked down at the desk.

** Seth's view**

When I walked into 2nd period class and sat down, I noticed I had never seen the girl next to me before. Which was odd seeing how everyone knew everyone. She had fiery red hair, brilliant blue eyes and freckles covered her face. She looked cute.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new to La Push?" I asked.

She looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I just moved from Colorado three months ago, I'm Faith!"

"I'm Seth!" I grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Seth! Now High school won't be so dreadful!"

"You don't like school?" I asked.

"I love it! When you actually learn something!" she laughed.

"It's only the first day though, there is hardly any work," I reasoned. The first day was always the easiest.

"I got the syllabus, there ain't nothing I don't know on there!"

So she was smart.

The teacher started passing out the syllabus. Faith took one look at the paper and sighed.

"Do you know everything on that list?" I asked.

"Yup!" she sighed.

"Why haven't you graduated yet?"

"What can you read my mind? I was just thinking that!"

I laughed. Wow! I think I have a crush on Faith!

**i hope you like it! **

**please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**just to clear up any confusion Seth has not phased just yet!**

**Chapter 2**

**Our relationship**

Seth and I got together not long after that. And while my mother did not approve of me having a boyfriend she did like Seth.

I remember the first time he walked into my house.

"So this is your house?" Seth asked while observing it.

"No of course this isn't my house Seth!" I say.

He looked over at me like I was crazy which I was.

I laughed a little, "sorry, I forgot how convincing I can be. Yes this is where I live."

Seth shook his head.

"Boy! Don't you dare shake your head at me!" I playfully yell.

We walked inside laughing.

"Faith?"

"Hi, Jackie!" I greet.

"Seth, this is Jackie she is very close family friend. Jackie, this is my boyfriend Seth."

"Hello, Seth," Jackie greeted warmly.

"Hi," Seth said.

I saw how Seth was looking at Jackie's eyes. They were more of an amber look. He seemed a bit confused.

I nudged him and jerked my head in a different direction. I gave him a tour of the house.

I showed him my room last.

"Wow! Your room is amazing!" Seth exclaimed.

"Isn't it!" I laugh.

My room happened to be very large. The top half of my room was painted a cream color, while the bottom half was painted maroon. It was separated by a black stained wooden boarder.

My bed was queen sized and there was a maroon club chair in the corner which was fluffy! My cream desk held a silver laptop and my iPad there weren't any posters, but there was pictures in maroon picture frames on the wall. Two black bookshelves held all my books. They were by the fluffy club chair.

"Hope, Jackie and I designed and put it all together, while my mom gave us her credit card!"

"Well it all looks nice."

"Thank you!"

"But what's with all the foxes? Seth asked curiously.

I grinned a huge smile, "it's a myth that we like! Do you know what a kitsune is?"

"A what?" he said.

"A kitsune is a half fox half human! We have every legend on them and use foxes as our living room theme!"

"I never heard about that!" Seth said, "I grew up on vampires and werewolves."

He scoffed at that. So did I.

"Vampires?" I laugh, "And werewolves?"

I laughed on the floor.

"I know right? Our tribe didn't get very creative with the myths did they?" Seth chuckled.

We laughed for ten minutes straight.

My mom walked in the room and looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"What are you two laughing about?" she asked.

I sat up, "nothing, really."

Mom respected the myths, and Jackie probably wouldn't be happy if she knew we were laughing about the tribes beliefs. Even if Seth was part of the tribe. Hope was didn't really care about myths much.

"mm-hmm" she said.

She left quietly and I looked over at Seth.

"Respects the myths?" he guessed.

"Yup! Ever deal with that?" I asked.

"My dad is an elder, what do you think?"

We chuckled a bit.

My stomach hurt from laughing. I just found it weird how Mom, Jackie and even Hope all treat this like its real.

"So," I began, "hungry? Because I am starved!"

We raced to the kitchen and I made some sandwiches to eat.

After that we sat on the love seat together.

"Hope, you've met Seth right?" I ask

"I might as well with how much you talk about him!" she grinned mischievously.

I blushed a little.

"It's ok!" Seth whispered, "I talk about you in front of my family all the time!"

Hope grinned.

After a few hours Seth headed home.

I came back to reality.

Meeting his family was easy too. With one exception, Seth's sister, Leah. For whatever reason she didn't like me.

Seth had explained later that she had been like that to everyone since her boyfriend Sam broke up with her.

The summer came to an end and our sophomore year started.

It was boring like last year. But during the summer, Seth and I had gone book shopping so I would have plenty to read.

Our school months passed. We enjoyed the year together.

Until the end of February

We were at Seth's house watching pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.

"You want some popcorn, Seth?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? This is my house?" Seth whispered.

"Ok, than ask me!" I said.

"Faith, would you like some popcorn?" he laughed.

"I would love some!" I said.

He paused the movie and got up to make it. I snuck up behind him while he was pouring the seeds in the machine. I held my breath and leaned up to him.

"Seth!" I whispered with a hoarse voice.

He jumped three feet in the air and whirled. I smiled and waved.

"Don't do that!" he gasped.

"But it's fun!" I whined, "And I'm excellent at it!"

"Then do it to Leah!"

"Sure, if you want me to lose my head!"

"Right!"

"Right" I mock.

The popcorn starting popping and Seth turned his attention to it.

I slowly backed away to the couch.

Leah went into the kitchen. I put my hand on my mouth when Seth started talking.

"Baby, you want salt or butter?"

I felt bad when Leah starting cussing him out.

She stormed to her room.

Seth came out with two bowls of popcorn.

"Sorry!" I apologize.

He handed me a bowl and smiled a bit.

"Ah, it's ok."

The phone rang and Seth ran to get it.

"Hello?" he asked.

After a few minutes he gasped.

"Leah!" he cried out.

"What!" she came out worried.

Seth had turned very pale and some tears were forming.

"dad-" he choked out.

"Seth," Leah asked, "what happened?"

"He- he" Seth started crying.

I jumped over to him. Leah picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

She turned pale like Seth did, "NO!" she screamed.

She started crying with Seth. I bit my lip.

No! Please don't let it be what I think it was!

I stayed with them until Sue came home with red eyes. I recognized Charlie and Sam with her.

"Mom!" Seth cried.

The three cried together.

Sam looked at me.

"Do you need a ride home, Faith?" he asked.

I nodded.

I left Seth to grieve with his family.

The ride home was quiet. We didn't say anything else to each other. I just sat against the car door.

When he drove up to my house I thanked him and ran inside.

My mom, Jackie and Hope were sitting in the living room.

I was quiet as I sat down.

"How is Seth?" Jackie asked.

"He's pretty torn up," I replied.

I didn't say much after that. I felt so sorry for the Clearwater's.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone.

I knew a verse that might make him feel a little better.

On my phone, I texted rapidly:

Those who walk uprightly enter into peace; they find rest as they lie in death

Isaiah 57:2 

I sent the message.

I knew he probably wouldn't see it until tomorrow, so I didn't wait for a reply.

Instead I quietly went downstairs to get some water.

I heard the Jackie, Hope, and my mom murmur to each other, which wasn't abnormal. But I almost froze when I heard mom say, "poor boy isn't done with the loss yet, he'll lose her too."

What did that mean!

I retreated back upstairs and took a long hot shower. Was she talking about me? Did mom think I would dump him?! Or what if she was saying I would die! That thought scared me. She couldn't know when I died. Right?

My heart was pounding. What did they talk about?

I calmed down after a hot twenty minute shower. I probably over reacted. That's all. how did i know they were talking about Seth and me?

I prayed that Seth's family would be alright soon after the loss of their dad.

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Change**

I had tried my best to comfort Seth. I didn't bring up _that_ topic much. I accompanied him to Harry's funeral.

"Seth are you going to be alright?" I asked.

He nodded.

This morning I actually cursed the weather. It was raining. Such a depressing mood. We already had a funeral today!

My family had decided to come as well. I sat next to Seth during the service. Which was inside. Then there was the burial. I saw Seth cry again as they lowered the casket into the ground. Roses were passed to everyone and I threw mine in respectively.

After the funeral, I rode with Seth back to his house. Sue made some lunch for us and Seth and I sat on the couch. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. So we sat in silence.

Suddenly Leah opened her door and slammed it with a force that shook the house.

"Leah!" Sue exclaimed.

"I'm taking a walk!" she snapped. I noticed her hands were shaking a bit.

I frowned. She must be taking it real rough. She again opened and slammed a door. I saw her run to the woods.

Sue shook her head and continued working on the kitchen.

Around five I got up to leave.

"Bye Seth," I said. I gave him a small smile.

"Bye Faith," he said.

I left the house and started the ten minute walk through the woods. After walking for a few minutes I gasped. A tree had claw marks all over it. Like some animal attacked it. I glanced around me and ran the rest of the way. I was taking no chance of being this animal's next target.

At home I relaxed and breathed deeply. Hope came downstairs. She looked at me and laughed.

"What happened to you?"

"On the way home I saw a tree that had literally been attacked by an animal! It was either bear or wolf. But I'm going with bear. I ran home after that!"

Hope narrowed her eyes.

"The tree was attacked?"

"Yeah! I sort of got freaked out."

"Obviously!" she commented.

Hope stared at nothing in particular. Thinking.

Then she got up and headed outdoors.

"Where are you going?" I demand.

"I want to examine the tree," was her reply.

"Why!"

I just want to see something that's all," she assured.

She left.

I went to my room and sat in my club chair. I was bored and it was only five-thirty! I had read every book in this house around five times. TV was just boring! My best friend (beside Seth) was in Europe for three weeks! I grabbed my laptop and checked my Facebook. Nothing new really.

I groaned and threw my head. My stomach started hurting so I went to the kitchen cabinet and took some Tylenol before it would get worse. I went back upstairs and lay on my bed. I gritted my teeth while the pain got worse. Dang it! I was in for it! I breathed deeply hoping it would ease a bit.

I almost cried when a headache formed in my head.

After who knows how long I got an awful taste in my mouth. My hand covered my mouth while I ran to the bathroom. I vomited in the toilet just as I opened it.

Except when you vomit you normally feel a little bit better. Did I? No! I think my stomach just got worse! I threw up a bit more and panted a bit.

It felt like my entire body hurt!

I whined a bit.

"Faith?" Jackie's voice rang out from downstairs.

I didn't have the strength to answer. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing.

Jackie came in the bathroom.

"Faith!" she said.

I didn't respond.

"Everything's going to be fine faith!" she promised.

She took a rag and wiped my face of the vomit. I would thank her later.

She helped me to my room. I lay on my bed and silently groaned.

Hope knocked and came in later. Jackie had left me like an hour ago.

She sat on the end of my bed and smiled at me.

"Hey, Faith, I'm sorry you have to endure this."

I barely nodded hoping she would see I was paying attention.

Then the aching went away to be replaced by almost piercing.

I screamed as loud as I could. Hope jumped up and yelled.

Jackie and Mom ran in the room and I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had fox ears!

**Seth's view**

Faith had been really supportive during… everything. She made me feel better when I was around her. But I hadn't heard from her since Tuesday, and it was already Friday! She wasn't even in school! It really worried me.

Mom opened the door and looked stressed.

I sunk in the couch a little further when I saw Leah. She had been so moody. Well, a lot more than usual. She had also gotten taller and had a tattoo!

I really felt like a wimp next to her.

Mom was accepting it and we were careful what we said around her.

I know dad's death was a lot, but she didn't need to act like this.

I texted Faith again and still got no reply. I got off the couch and headed for the door.

"Mom! I'm going to see Faith!" I called.

She nodded.

I biked over to her house and set the bike next to a tree.

I walked up the new porch. Faith's mom, Jo Ann, just had it built two months ago. I knocked on the door. I saw the curtain move.

"Faith!" a voice that sounded like Hope yelled.

After a few minutes the door opened. Faith stood there.

"Hey," I said.

She looked hurt, "what are you doing here?"

"Umm, well I was making sure you were alright, because you haven't been in school or called back at all."

"Oh,"

Oh? What was wrong?

"I'm fine, Seth. My mom pulled me out and is homeschooling me now."

What?

"Why? She didn't even allow you to finish the school year?" I asked.

"No."

Something was wrong! She never acted like this!

"Faith, please tell me what's going on! I know something's up!" I said.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked like she was about to cry.

"I can't…" she whispered.

"Can't what?" I asked. What was going on?

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I can't be with you, Seth,"

I immediately hoped this was an act. One of her tricks.

"Faith," I started.

"I mean it! I don't want to be with you anymore!" she shouted.

My face fell.

"What…" I whispered.

Her voice shaked as she spoke, "we can't be together, Seth. I have to go."

"No! What happened, Faith? What did I do?" I asked desperately.

"Nothing! This just won't work!" she says.

"What happened?" I demand.

"Bye Seth," she whispered. She closed the door and I was left on the porch alone.

** Faith's view**

As soon as I closed the door on him, I broke down and cried.

Hope sat beside me and hugged me.

"It's not fair!" I whisper.

"I know, but it's safer for him until you can control yourself."

I know this. I had heard this a million times! It was right but it didn't feel like it. I cried harder. How could I be so cruel?

**Leah's view**

I was fuming again. I caught the pack thinking about how sad it was that Sam has to deal with me now! Stupid wolf telepathy! Why did I have to be the only girl wolf! Why did I have to be a wolf at all? I hated being Sam's pathetic ex-girlfriend in the pack.

The door opened and I looked over. My mind lost all thoughts about the pack.

"Seth!" I said.

Seth stood there. He looked like he'd been crying.

"She broke up with me," he whimpered.

"What!" I shout.

"Faith…" he said.

I went frigid. She did WHAT!

I got up and hugged him.

I didn't say any of that 'it will be fine' crap. I've been where Seth is right now, and none of that helped.

"We just lost dad!" he cried. I stiffened. "And then Faith…" he stopped.

He started shaking. NO! He couldn't be a wolf too! But it was happening! I dragged Seth out of the house and stood back. Then my little brother was gone, and a sandy colored wolf was in his place.

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Distractions**

**Faith's view**

I can't take it! Telling Seth that I didn't want him anymore was the hardest thing I ever did! But I'm too dangerous now.

Now that I was a kitsune I had things like claws and shaper teeth. Don't forget the extra strength! I could kill Seth in an instant just by hugging him. I winced at the thought.

I was sitting on the couch when Jackie walked by me. She stopped and took one look.

"Alright, come on!" she said, "We are going out!"

"I don't want to" I mumbled.

"Well, too bad! Hope! We're going out!" she called.

Hope ran down the stairs and shouted, "Yeah!"

Jackie came around and pulled me off the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A club!" Hope sang.

I gaped at her.

"It's a place for kitsunes to hangout." Hope explained.

"There's such a place?" I asked.

"Yup! Now let's go!" Hope yelled.

I was dragged to Jackie's car and Jackie drove to Port Angeles. She parked in the middle of nowhere really.

"Umm…" I said.

"Come on!" Hope shrieked.

I followed the two to what can barely be described as a house anymore, and Jackie opened a door that led downstairs.

"No secret code to get in?" I teased.

Hope smiled.

We headed downstairs until we reached a door. It was one of those really heavy steel doors. That are really hard to open.

"No human can open this door, but we can!" Hope said.

Jackie pushed the door and we entered.

Oh yeah this was a club! Except everyone here had fox tails and ears.

I grew mine and Hope and I jumped in with the music. Kitsunes happened to be excellent dancers with the slender bodies and all.

I actually smiled.

I had learned that kitsunes are considered adults when their 15. I grinned when Jackie told me that and my mom had smacked her forehead.

I wasn't technically full kitsune since my dad was human. So I was human until I was an adult, then I turned all kitsune. This was the case with around half of the kitsune population.

Of course, go figure, kitsunes were repulsed at alcohol for some unknown reason. Or that's what Hope told me. So I wasn't doing anything bad here I guess.

"havin' fun?" Hope asked.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. This is cool and all, but I still have a sense of depression.

Jackie joined us with one of her friends.

"You must be Faith!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"I'm merett!" she said.

"Awesome name!"

"It's supposed to be Miratte but when I moved from Egypt it was changed!

"Sweet! You're from Egypt? That's awesome!"

I lost track of time as we danced. The music was so loud I couldn't even think. I was introduced to a few other kitsunes who were awesome.

The owners were smart to have metal cups instead of glass. I would have broken a lot of glasses by now if they were glass.

Finally Jackie pulled us from the crowd and towards the exit.

When she shut the door all music disappeared. I went to my human form and sighed.

"Over already?" I was having fun, and I wasn't ready to live with reality yet.

"Yeah, sorry but it's already midnight," Jackie shrugged.

"WHAT!" I shout.

Wow! Time flew by quickly. We left the "house" and headed for the car two blocks away. Hope and I were still laughing from the night.

I became aware of some people on the other side of the street. They looked huge. I wasn't intimidated by their size. I could knock one of them out faster than they could yell.

Having great night vision now I looked over and recognized some of them from La Push. They were some gang or something. There were six of them.

My eyes widened when recognized one as Seth Clearwater. I almost dropped right there. Anything I had done to block him out tonight broke. I missed him desperately! He glanced my way and I quickly pulled my hood over my head and walked faster. At the end of the street I looked back and they were gone.

My Seth was part of that La Push gang! I almost cried, 'cause I had probably driven him to it. Hope hugged me.

"I'm sorry Faith," she whispered.

"Let's go!" I say before I start to cry.

My fun night disappeared and I felt grief again.

** Seth's view**

I was just hanging out with some of my new pack. I still couldn't believe I turned into a huge wolf! Leah, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady and I were just walking in Port Angeles for no good reason. Around midnight we saw three people walking on the other side of the street. They were defiantly girls. What were they doing out so late?  
The smallest one threw a glance my way and I gasped. It was Faith! She pulled her hood over her head and walked faster away.

Leah growled.

"Leah, don't," Embry said.

"She sickens me!" she spat.

As much as I tried everyone in the pack found out about my break-up with Faith and most felt sympathetic. Paul just made fun about it.

"I wouldn't have been able to see her anyway," I said.

"You might have never phased if she didn't do this to you!" she snaps.

Jake rolled his eyes, "It was only a matter of time Leah."

I just couldn't understand why she- I know I was kind of depressing that week, but still! And know she acted as if she didn't even know me! Didn't she know how much this hurt me?

**Faith's view**

We arrived home around 2:00 in the morning and I plopped on my bed. The tears wouldn't hold back. My pillow was soaked in ten minutes. I- I needed to see him! This was eating me away! I felt so guilty! How could I do that to him? Why couldn't I have self-control? Why? I couldn't see anyone outside the kitsune race! I had to quit school for crying out loud! I can't stand this! I jumped up out of this bed and jumped out the window. No! I was not being suicidal! We're tougher than humans.

I ran as fast as I could (which was pretty fast). I noticed I changed into my other form. I cried more. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I bit my lip hard.

Suddenly, I felt something. Like a warning flag in my head. I stopped completely. I turned my head. I ground my teeth together. I snarled. There were one of _them_!

He looked scared stiff. Good! It should!

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

It turned to flee. I wasn't having any of that.

"Where are you going?" I snarl.

I sprung at it. My claws were inches from where its soul was held.

"I can give you power!" it cried frantically.

"Already have enough, demon!" my claws plunged into his body. The black soul fell out and shriveled to nothing. The "body" faded to non-existence.

Stupid demons! And they think they look good in their "human" form. They just look dark to me, and they are! This one didn't have any experience apparently.

"You forget whose side I'm on!" I snarled quietly before running home.

At home hope widened her eyes at me.

"You fought one!"

"Yeah, one without any experience outside hell. _He_ really doesn't choose them carefully!"

She nodded in understanding. _He_ happened to be the one and only, Satan. I ground my teeth thinking his name. _He_ sends his demons out for who knows what! All we care about is destroying them before they wreak havoc.

"Good job!" Hope grinned.

"It felt nice to do that."

"First time is always the best." She nodded in agreement.

"I'm really glad that we have a sense that tells us _how_ to destroy _them._"

"Yeah, otherwise I would have been screwed the first time." Hope sighed.

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh! I didn't tell you!" she shouted.

I shook my head slowly. I waited for her to jump into her tale.

"Jackie was out for the week and I was running for a jog along the trail. This was two years ago. I remember thinking how cool it was to be by myself for once since I had turned. I felt a little off though even though I had run this trail thousands of times before. It was subtle though so I ignored it. But it kept growing into discomfort. I was just about to turn back when I saw a man. Or what I thought was a man. He had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. I skidded to a stop and asked him who he was. He chuckled. Then I _smelled _him. He was a demon! I immediately went fox him. He chuckled.

"'why don't you let me in' he said in a menacing tone. I snarled at it. Giving him no reason to think I had actually took its statement to consideration. It shook its head and gave me a sympathetic look. I took off at it, but before I even hit it, it had me in a death lock. One twist and I would die. I was so scared. I didn't show it, though. I refused show it that I was scared to die. I whispered low 'Kill me! I dare you! I wonder how God will handle that! He might let me come back just to haunt you!' I knew very well that that would so not be the case, and apparently he did too, because he squeezed my throat hard. I coughed hard. I couldn't breathe! I was going to die! I went to human and struggled against him.

"'let me in!' it snarled.

"'Never' I shouted. A growl sound throughout the entire woods. It loosened its grip on me in surprise. I slipped out and quicker than I thought possible my claws grew out and I stabbed him. I looked around for the wolf that growled. I found none. I beamed up at the sky and shouted as loud as I could 'thank you!' God sent the sound to distract the demon for that fraction of a second so I could kill it."

Hope finished and I stared at her.

"That is so much better than my story!"

She laughed, "you would say that Faith!"

I realized it was already morning so I took a shower and prepared myself for today's events.

No matter what happened I couldn't distract myself from Seth for to long.

**how was that chapter? I'm making my own ideas with kitsunes. i could use some suggestion to help the story progress better! please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Running into your Problems**

**Faith's view**

I scowled at the forest. Mom had work today. Jackie and Hope decided to go shopping in Port Angeles. Which, apparently I wasn't ready for yet! I don't get it! It's easy to control the shifts from human to fox. So what if I give a little extra force to something. It's not like other people would notice! I was tempted to sneak into Forks to get some human contact, but since my mom happens to work at the grocery store I think I'll pass. My eyes snapped up to the dark, cloudy sky. It wasn't raining yet so I thought I'd just lie out here in the grass. Nothing better to do. Well, I guess I could go on my laptop, but I didn't feel in the mood to look for something that would hold my interest for a few hours. I started twisting my hair. Don't ask me why, but I've been into playing with my red hair. Must be the boredom.

Seth started creeping in my mind. I was too bored to push it away.

Although there was a sting when I thought about him. It had been worth it to imagine him. He was so cute. I sighed when I realized I would never have him again. In a few years, maybe months his arms would be around someone else. That was too painful to think about.

A small tear escaped and trickled down my cheek.

I hoped he wasn't going through as much pain as I had the past few weeks. These few weeks had been eternity.

Stop right there! You're going to go into a crying jab! No!

I bit my lip. Why! Why was I so obsessed with him? I felt like dying without him! Suddenly I was shaking. As I sit up I felt like something shot through me.

In one instant I was up and running toward something I didn't know what. I slowed down after running for a few minutes. What was I thinking? What was I running after? I changed to human form. I was going insane!

My head snapped to my left. Who . . . something was running faster than a normal human. My first thought was demon. But no. demons are slick and quiet. This thing was too loud.

Curiosity drove me to the sound. It stopped suddenly. What the heak?

"What are you doing in the woods?" a harsh voice asked.

I cringed. Seth. I trembled as I turned. As my eyes laid on his I felt relief wash over me. His hard gaze softened and he stared at me. My mind had no regard to my body. I went forward to hug him. I missed so much. And seeing him made my aching go away.

"Faith?" he asked.

"Seth!" I sobbed.

How could you do this? You're going to make things worse! My mind shouted these things at me, but I couldn't listen.

His arms wrapped around mine. I breathed in a woodsy scent I had never noticed before. Time itself was lost from me as I stood there hugging _my_ Seth.

I was intoxicated and couldn't move away from him.

"Faith," Seth breathed. Just he saying my name gave me comfort.

I looked up to his face. More perfect that I ever could imagine. His eyes shined down into mine. He leaned forward. I met him halfway and kissed him. It was the best kiss I ever experienced. This kiss was so much more passionate than I could remember any of our kisses.

Something brushed against my calf. I froze as I realized my tail had made an appearance. We broke and Seth stared at me.

I had made the mistake. He knew now. He knew the darkest secret I had never planned on sharing. I searched his face for fear, shock, or disgust. I didn't get any of those emotions. Instead he looked at me with adoration. I caught something that could resemble love. And in that moment I knew that he and I were meant to be.

It was like he hadn't even noticed my ears, whiskers or tail. He just leaned in to kiss me again.

"I love you" he whispered.

Those words warmed me. I blinked back tears and whispered, "Do you see me?"

"Of course I see you. You are beautiful."

I blushed as his lips were against mine again.

"How could you take me back so quickly?" I wondered aloud.

"You are my soul mate." He talked of me like I was his universe.

"And you are mine," I whispered.

Then I wondered if this was true. Was that why I hurt without him? Yes. It was.

"You have gorgeous ears. How?"

I giggled. "My stories are true! About the kitsunes!"

He laughed. It was the most appealing sound that ever crossed my ears.

"Come with me!" he grinned showing his white teeth.

I melted. "Where?"

"To meet my friends. They must see you!"

I gasped. "No! You aren't supposed to know! They must not find out!"

He stopped. "Please, Faith."

I shook my head, even though it pained me to do so.

"No, and you mustn't tell anyone! No one may know about this!"

He slowly nodded.

"I have to go home."

Seth shook his head.

"No! You can't! I- I missed you so much! Now it will be impossible!"

"I'll see you again! I promise! But you cannot tell anyone! At all!" I was demanding.

He grinned at me, and I could tell he was reassured. Why he wasn't mad at me I couldn't tell. But I would never leave him again. I loved him too much.

**aww! their back together! tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating! I have realized I cannot keep up with four stories at one time so I am doing one at a time. Right now I'm working on the crazy life I live so if you want to check it out your more than welcome! Again I'm really sorry! But I will not give up on this story don't worry! It will finish at some point!

Godisgood3


End file.
